Jirov John
Jirov John ( ジロブ ジャン Jirobu Jan) Jirov is an extremely laid back man always calmly smiling. his history is mainly unknown to the world. He is notably rivals with Baron Rytika and Alden Virkov Appearance Jirov is a slim man of a relatively tall height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under his gray eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Jirov wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with a symbol of a smily with protrusions in six directions out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Jirov also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. He also has a few tattoos on his arms and on each of his hands on the fingers are the letters that spell death. He also has a black cross tattoo on the back of his right hand. Personality Jirov is an extremely laid-back man, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed, but has a observing expression on his face. He usually smiles and laughs when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as planned. Jirov is also notably very fearless evem going as far as to flip off someone he doesn't like. Jirov also has a desire to collect all of Crevan Sytiki's magical object collection. Jirov also hates being ordered around and usually frowns when told what to do. History Synopsis Equipment *'Kikotu'- Jirov's prized enchanted sword which can cut through many objects and even when stolen the enchantments on the sword along with adding incredible durability and cutting power adds a teleportation rune to it and will teleport to Jirov if exceeds a certain range of being away to him. It's appearence has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Due to its size, Jirov usually carries this sword over his shoulder. Kikotu size is sometimes used to attract his enemies attention from his 2 hidden tanto blades he keeps hidden on his person. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Jirov has been noted to have considerable powers of magical potential easily capable of being on equal grounds in a fight with Baron Rytika and Alden Virkov. *'Enhanced Durability'- Jirov has been very easily capable of sustaining several wounds of various types and still being able to fight on. Jirov also is notably strong as well being able to lift several things all at once. *'Enhanced Speed'- Jirov is arguably the fastest of the rival circle that he is in being easily capable of outrunning many of his enemies that he choices not to fight. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being the smartest of his rival circle, he has been seen to employ better strategies against Cross and Tyki. Jirov is shown to be a very crafty and opportunistic leader, using his skills well when facing long operations against criminal organizations. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Martial Artist' Jirov has also shown to be easily able to defeat hordes of attacking bandits and dark mages with ease even going as far as to nearly defeat Tyki in hand to hand combat and sword combatant. *Sword Magic- Jirov's most adaptive magic which he utilizes to turn his already deadly sword into a nightmare to counter against. *Teleportation Magic- Jirov's most deadly magic with it he teleports himself infront of his opponent while he is in the middle of an attack to increase the chance to hit his opponent. *Slowing Magic- Jirov's most tricky magic with it he considerably slows his opponents moves in order to easily defeat his opponents. *Telekinesis- is type of Magic that allows the user to move things with their mind. *Lightning Magic- Jirov using this magic can, turn his body into the element to move quicker, or can paralyze his opponents, but he mainly uses it for medical purposes or combat. *Healing Magic-is a Caster Magic of Jirov which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. Jirov's main goal has something to do with this magic he is in search of the ultimate healing magic. Spells *'Terepo-tasiion Supekutoramu'- a deadly spell of Jirov involving his teleporation magic to deadly effects, with it he can make a missing attack hit by teleporting to his opponents making him a multiranged attacker this can be used in combo with any of his magics as long as he can concentrate. *'Kuripingu Dumu'- Arguably Jirov's most powerful slowing magic spells creating a dome in which his opponents (and allies) are slowed considerably allowing Jirov to create more opening on his opponents. *'Zero speed lock'- Jirov's signature magic when at the beginning of being casted it takes the form of a spinning disk sometimes he can summon more then one then he throws them when making connection with an object it locks onto his target and slows that specific joint so much that when cut the blood spilling out is slowed to a very slow snail pace. Trivia *Picture is of Trafalgar Law *First character i got carried away on... *Used Romaji translator on spells names for uniqueness Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Martial Artist